In Our Time
by Monty-Cora SeventyTwelve
Summary: Whenever he needs her most, she will always be there. This is my first glee fanfic so please be nice.


"This movie is a classic!" Rachel exclaimed as her, Kurt and Mercedes were watching 'the breakfast club'  
"Is that sweet Caroline?" Kurt asked, looking at Rachel.  
"That's Noah's ringtone i won't be a minute."Rachel said as she crawled out of the bed and grabbed her phone from her dresser answering with a quick "Hello?"  
"Hey, Rae it's Noah, can we Uh talk?" puck asked over the phone.  
"yeah sure noah, hold up guys!" Rachel said walking away from Mercedes and kurt.  
"Oh, you have people around." he said looking down into his lap.  
"Oh no problem Noah, what's up?" she said closing the door to her bathroom.  
"Uh I was just wondering you think of Sarah as a little sister right?"  
"Yeah, of course Noah."  
"And you'll look after her if something happens to me right?" he asked, growing agitated.  
"Noah you're starting to scare me." Rachel said, worry coursing through her.  
"Don't be, everything will be okay I just need you to tell me you will look after Sarah. "  
"Noah-" Rachel said, but was interrupted by a slight whisper.  
"Sorry Rae."  
"Puck!"  
There was no answer, only the flat tone of the other line dead.  
"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he and Mercedes opened the bathroom door.  
"I don't know, sorry guys but I need to go." Rachel said as she grabbed her coat and left her friends standing confused in her room.  
"Rachel!" Mercedes shouted.

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted chasing her outside, with Mercedes following behind.  
"Kurt, Mercedes I'm so sorry but I really need to go, I think Puck's in trouble.  
"Rachel, we are coming with you." Mercedes said.  
"Fine, but if I need you to leave, you leave understand?" Rachel replied, panic filling her as she tried to call Puck back but the phone goes straight to voicemail, "Noah, you idiot!" she said when she hung up.  
"I'll drive." said Kurt taking the keys off Rachel.  
"Fine, I'll try calling him again." Rachel said redialing Noah's number.

His phone rang for a fifth time, it was Rachel. He was tempted to answer, but goes against it.  
He told his mom that he was staying at Finn's but with some of his pool money he rented this shady motel room and brought the 9 cal. Barrel hand gun from the dude across the street. He pulled the hammer his shaking hand pulling the gun to the side of his head. He lets the tears he was holding in for so long just fall down his cheeks.  
The last time he was here was when he was seven, before his dad left, a weekend a month Puck and his dad would have a father and son bonding day where they would go tenpin bowling and spend a night in the hotel.  
Those days before his dad left everything was perfect, Puck felt loved, that was when Puck was a kid and not the man of the house.  
When Rachel and Puck were little they'd always hang out and she knew all about where Noah and his dad went, what they were up to and what days they were out so she knew Noah wasn't going to be home to play or sing with her.  
He smiled at those memories as his phone rings again.  
"Rae." he whispered.  
The phone kept ringing as he slowly moved the gun away from his skull.  
"No, Rae I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he whispered again leaving the phone to ring.  
He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig. He placed it back down hard on the table and some of the whiskey spilt out of the bottle.  
"I'm not worth it anymore."

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes arrived at Puck's house, Rachel didn't bother knocking and she told the others to keep quiet.  
Rachel climbed through Puck's window and the others followed.  
"Noah?" Rachel asked as low as a whisper, no reply.  
"God Puck!" Mercedes cursed as they got through the window. Kurt leant up against Noah's laptop when it flashed the room with a bright light. Rachel walked closer to the laptop and read what was on the screen.  
"Elysion motel. Where have I heard that before?" Rachel mutters to herself, "Elysion Motel, Noah and his dad used to go there once a month to bond. He's probably there." Rachel told the other two.  
"Let's go." Kurt said leading the way out of the window.  
Fifteen minutes later the arrived at the motel and went to the man at the front desk.  
"Excuse me has a teenage boy with a Mohawk come to rent a room?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah." he said calmly, "he is in room 203." the guy said turning from the books to roll up his joint.  
"Thank you." Rachel said before she ran to Noah.

"I can do this." Noah said as he pressed the nuzzle of the gun hard against his skull.  
"Noah it's Rachel! Can you please let me in?" she asked knocking on the door.  
"Rae?" he asked. Gun still pressed to his temple.  
"Yeah Noah it's me." she said through the door.  
"I can't Rae." he whispered.  
"Bloody hell." she cursed as she reached  
into her bag and pulled out a leather case.  
"Rachel, what is that?" Kurt asked, staring at the case.  
"Lock picks, Noah taught me when we were ten."  
Kurt and Mercedes watched as Rachel started to unlock the door. Moments later the door opened and there was a sight they never thought would be possible.  
"Noah." Rachel breathed.  
He was sitting on the bed and turned ever so slightly for them to see the hand gun in his hand. Rachel rushed to his side, she placed a hand on his face and wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks. With her other hand she took the gun out of his hand and placed it on the floor.  
"I'm sorry Rae. I'm so sorry." he breathed and looked her in the eyes.  
"Noah, never do this again." she whispers to him  
"I -" he was stopped by her lips on his.  
Forgetting the Kurt and Mercedes were still in the room. She gave him a soft, gentle kiss and although it was for a moment, she pulled away all too soon.  
"Noah, please don't think that you aren't wanted, the reason Finn and I broke up, was because I still love you." Shebreathed.

* * *

AN: This is my first time writing a glee fanfic so please be nice, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. Also my best friend, Bobby-John09 helped me with this story you should cheek her stories she is awesome.


End file.
